Eyes in the Night
by Green Garden
Summary: Crossover between the five Digimon seasons. Numerous fandom codelimin would be introduced and a legend would be the key of the multi-dimensional eventual victory...


_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Eyes in the Night  
Prologue: "Launch of the Digital Affair"**

"Surrender yourself Acemon!" The leader of the Royal Knights yelled.

"It would easier on you!" Gallantmon added.

"Or else would destroy the fortress with you in it!" Crusadermon threatened.

At that, all the Royal Knights present stared at the female Royal Knight. Crusadermon stared back at them one by one and shrugged.

"We still would when he doesn't." Crusadermon remarked.

The fortress that Acemon was in was on the frozen and snowy continent of Sorrow. It had been months since Acemon started planning to invade and occupy all of the Ancient Digital World, or at least those that he could invade in the first place, much less occupy. He didn't know how but instead of going to look for the Royal Knights, the Olympus Twelve and the Four Sovereigns, they somehow all put siege on his castle. It wasn't everyday that most of the Royal Knights were together, much less most of the Olympus Twelve and the four Sovereigns as well.

Acemon wanted to crush resistance groups like the ones that were currently laying siege to his fortress. He made sure that all his subordinates were safe in the fortress. Acemon heard what Omnimon, Gallantmon and Crusadermon all said. He didn't doubt it that Crusadermon would go along with her threat, even by herself. The skunk named Acemon was currently with Sorcerimon in the Sorcerimon's special tower.

_Acemon was as tall as Shawujinmon. He had purple eyes and he was in the form of a skunk. He had a big fluffy skunk tail. He was stripped black and purple, with black small spikes going down his spine. _The tower that Acemon was in was a dark round tower. It was near Acemon's light blue fortress. It was where Acemon decided to stay at the moment. With him and Sorcerimon was Acemon's most loyal and lethal subordinate, Dreadincemon.

_All over Dreadincemon's body, his skin was burned flesh. Dreadincemon had purple armor around his body; he had a helmet, like those of medieval times. He had chest armor; hand armor, and leg armor on his joints. The shape of a pentagon was outlined in silver on the helmet's forehead. A purple bat wing was connected to his spinal cord, on his back._

The three could see Acemon's light blue fortress being surrounded through Sorcerimon's crystal ball. Even without the crystal ball, Acemon still heard the three Royal Knights clearly. Without warning the crystal ball turned cloudy, black cloudy. It caught Sorcerimon, Acemon and Dreadincemon all by surprise. Before Acemon could ask anything, a figure in the shadows appeared. It appeared the figure in the shadows was wearing some sort of hood.

"_I see that you are quite in a unique situation Acemon._" The figure in the black cloudy crystal ball noted.

"Who are you? What is my business to you?" Acemon demanded.

"_Easy there Acemon. I mean you no harm. I'm simply offering to aid you. I would need to tell you that my aid should not to be underestimated, regardless of what it is. As for my name, you and others could call me "The Digital Visi". Now are you willing to accept my offer of aid to you or not Acemon?_" The figure in the black cloudy crystal ball questioned.

"... What do you get in return?" Acemon questioned.

"_Your assistance in some thing that I have in mind. Mind you, if you accept my offer you would eventually meet me in person and we shall forge a strong alliance between one another. The information and support that I have for you is quite... special and unique in its own ways._" The Digital Visi explained.

"How soon would your aid arrive?" Acemon asked.

"_Should I take that as a yes to my offer then?_" The Digital Visi inquired.

Without hesitance Acemon nodded.

"_Very well, I'm sending my aid as we speak. Until we speak next time, enjoy the battle you're about to witness._" The Digital Visi bid farewell and vanished.

The crystal ball returned to the view of those laying siege to Acemon's light blue fortress.

"I sure hope this Digital Visi is up to his word." Acemon muttered.

"Do you think it is wise to trust him master? Much less accept aid from him?" Sorcerimon inquired.

"At this time we have no choice." Acemon replied.

Behind Omnimon, Crusadermon and Gallantmon a black mist appeared. Sensing some codelimin behind them, the three Royal Knights turned around. The black mist continued to approach the three Royal Knights. Sensing what was approaching their three fellow Royal Knights, all the Royal Knights assembled there turned their attention toward the approaching black mist. There was Omnimon, Crusadermon and Gallantmon as previously mentioned, but there were also Craniummon, Duftmon, Dynasmon, Magnamon, Sleipmon and Alforce Veedramon.

"Reinforcements?" Dynasmon questioned, staring at the black mist.

"Negative. I checked and learned that all of Acemon's forces are in his fortress that we're laying siege on." Craniummon replied.

"Whatever this is, prepare yourselves my fellow Royal Knights!" Omnimon ordered, releasing his Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon.

Crusadermon prepared her ribbons, while Gallantmon simply went into a defensive pose with his lance and shield. Craniummon summoned his double-edged spear and his shield while Duftmon prepared his sword. It looked as Dynasmon wasn't preparing himself. Magnamon took a defensive pose, while Sleipmon prepared his shield and Alforce Veedramon prepared his shield and Alforce Saber.

"_My! My! Master didn't mention that we'd be up against royalty first!_" A voice within the black mist remarked.

"_This is going to be entertaining and amusing. The Royal Knights would be the first to fall by servants of the Digital Visi. How intriguing..._" A second different voice within the black mist added.

The black mist stopped not too far in front of the Royal Knight. Compared to the height of the Royal Knights, the black mist was small.

"Explain yourselves before you're deleted!" Omnimon demanded, aiming his Garuru Cannon at the black mist.

"_Easy there your royalty. Careful where you aim that thing. I'll warn you only once. Turn your cannon away from us or suffer the consequences._" The second voice with the black mist warned.

"Very well." Omnimon muttered. "**Supreme Cannon**!"

Omnimon released ice energy from his Garuru Cannon, in its beam form. It was dangerously on target at dangerous speed. The black mist swiftly departed and before the two figures within appeared their blurs left. Something collided with Omnimon's Garuru Cannon from the side, turning it to the right, releasing its ice beam energy at those Royal Knights to his right. Gallantmon was too slow and the beam ripped through his armor, going through him. Omnimon's eyes widened. Craniummon quickly raised his shield in front of the attack, but the intensity behind the attack pushed Craniummon back a little.

It was all that happened before Omnimon was able to stop his attack. The Royal Knights stared at Gallantmon with a gaping hole in his chest. Gallantmon's arms were spread to his sides, as were his lance and shield.

"Never fear my fellow Royal Knights... I shall return..." Gallantmon gasped, bursting into the deleted data.

"_We warned you about the consequences_." One voice reminded.

"_That's the consequence when you aim something so deadly at us_." Another voice informed.

"_Now Gallantmon should be the first Royal Knight whose data we'll absorb_." The first voice informed.

The Royal Knights all gasped. Going against the blurs they saw, the Royal Knight either chased or released their attacks at the blurs, doing their best to let Gallantmon's data spread and leave before it could be absorbed.

"**End Waltz**!" Craniummon yelled.

"**Spiral Masquerade**!" Crusadermon yelled.

"**Transcendent Sword**!" Omnimon yelled.

"**Extinction**!" Duftmon yelled.

"**Magna Blaster**!" Magnamon yelled.

"**Odin's Breath**!" Sleipmon yelled.

"**Shining V Force**!" Alforce Veedramon yelled.

"**Dragon Thrower**!" Dynasmon yelled.

It was an amazing sight to see. Something slammed into the spinning Craniummon, forcing onto his back. Something else caught hold of Crusadermon and spun her around before releasing her at the fallen Craniummon. Something caught Omnimon right foot and swung it at Craniummon and Crusadermon. Something else sliced right through Extinction and slammed into Duftmon, sending into his fallen Royal Knight. Something slashed its way rapidly at all of Magna Blaster before it slammed into Magnamon, forcing him into his fallen Royal Knight.

Something slammed into Sleipmon's helmet from the back extremely hard, forcing Sleipmon to stop his attack and collapse to his right side, near his fallen Royal Knights. One thing slashed through Shining V Force and kicked Alforce Veedramon into the fallen Royal Knight. Another thing destroyed Dragon Thrower and slammed into Dynasmon, forcing him to fall on the top of the other Royal Knights. Thankfully due to the Royal Knights' distraction, Gallantmon's deleted data was able to escape from being absorbed. The blurs stopped and appeared in front of the fallen Royal Knights.

Some of the Royal Knights could see how they looked and who they were, but none of them recognized the two. Without waiting any further, the two introduced themselves.

"_I'm Yami Graslmon. My master has called me "Dark Blades". I'm a Mammal Viradasl of the Nether Troops family in the maturity level. Thanks to my master I'm trained in Keseltar and one of those few loyal servants of his. My techniques are Black Line and G Boomerang._"

_Yami Graslmon double legged, the same size of Agumon. He was covered in red Crovinze armor around his chest, arms and legs. His snout was gone but his face was cream colored. His five fingers and toes were clawed in the cream color but with red lines across the fingers and toes. He had dark green eyes. A mane was covering the back neck and some of the back. His face, hands and feet were covered with black fur. Around his waist was a black belt with a sharp knife and sharp sword in the middle front crossing over each other. His ears were covered by the Crovinze armor. The collar in the middle front was carved in the five edged star with the circle around it. The mark was the same size as the collar._

"_I'm Chaos Colamon. My master has called me "Ash Fox". I'm a Humanoid Viradasl of the Nether Troops family in the maturity level. Thanks to my master I'm also trained in Keseltar and one of those few loyal servants of his. My techniques are Emerald Inferno, Emerald Ring and Emerald Kick._"

_Now at the average height of a grown adult, Chaos Colamon wore red leather gloves, as he wasn't wearing his coat anymore. Small spike pads were on his gloves section of the middle fingers, colored in red. His shirt was still purple, as his pants was still purple. His shoes were still reds. His hair was at his shoulder blades, now orange in color. He was now wearing a dark red cape behind him, as his red belt was still there. He had the Hazard on his forehead, outlined in red._

"Master has told us to spare some of these Royal Knights." Yami Graslmon reminded, folding his arms in front of him.

"But for what reason we don't know. We just know that Acemon wants to hold some of you captive. At least that's what we understand from master." Chaos Colamon added.

"We'll never accept being captives or hostages to anyone!" Sleipmon roared from where he was on his side.

"Easy there horsy. You're one of those that Acemon wants." Yami Graslmon informed.

"I'd prefer deletion over captivity!" Sleipmon stated.

"Yes, of course." Yami Graslmon nodded. "Sadly that's not what you're going to get."

Dynasmon was able to slide down the other fallen Royal Knights. All of the Royal Knights knew that they succeeded in distracting the two against absorbing their fellow deleted Royal Knight, and they were extremely happy and satisfied with that. Dynasmon still was too weak to battle, and he fell on his stomach, staring at the two offending codelimin.

"Maturity level codelimin?" Dynasmon roared as best as he could. "How?"

"As we said, thanks to our master, we're trained in Keseltar. Due to that not even Crusadermon could keep up with us." Chaos Colamon explained.

"When a codelimin is trained in Keseltar, the codelimin is strong and powerful enough to take down any codelimin, regardless of its power or level." Yami Graslmon added.

"What's going on..." A voice was going to ask, but quickly stopped noticing the situation the Royal Knights were in.

"Mercurimon..." Alforce Veedramon sighed, although it was a bit painful.

"First it's the Royal Knights and next it's the Olympus Twelve." Yami Graslmon noted. "This is starting to be exciting."

"We haven't had much fun like this for awhile." Chaos Colamon added.

"They are not to be underestimated." Dynasmon remarked.

"That is what we see." Mercurimon noted. "We have some trouble here! The Royal Knights are down!"

"O.K... Maybe we'll be up against more than the Olympus Twelve." Yami Graslmon muttered.

"That is just fine for me." Chaos Colamon smiled.

The five Olympus Twelve and the four sovereigns appeared in front of Yami Graslmon. Only Neptunemon wasn't amongst the Olympus Twelve.

"I'd say I'd be in awe if I didn't have a mission." Yami Graslmon sincerely remarked.

"**Arrow of Apollo**!" Apollomon yelled.

"**Arrow of Artemis**!" Dianamon yelled.

"**Corona Sanctions**!" Marsmon yelled.

"**Thousand Fist**!" Mercurimon yelled.

"**Strike Roll**!" Minervamon yelled.

"**Aurora Force**!" Azulongmon yelled.

"**Crimson Blaze**!" Zhuqiaomon yelled.

"**Iron Claws**!" Baihumon yelled.

"**Black Hail**!" Ebonwumon yelled.

Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon vanished in a blur. All the attacks collided into the ground that they were on moments before. Minervamon and Mercurimon were unharmed by the attacks of their fellow comrades and friends.

"Our turn! **Emerald Inferno**!" Chaos Colamon yelled.

"**Black Line**!" Yami Graslmon yelled.

Chaos Colamon released barrage after barrage of red fireballs at Minervamon. They were always larger than War Greymon's Terra Force. Yami Graslmon slashed his sword forward horizontally and a thin but still seeable black wave went toward Mercurimon. Mercurimon rushed away from Black Line, but Black Line followed Mercurimon and eventually sliced through his left leg, cleaning it off as it burst deleted data. Losing his balance, due to losing a leg Mercurimon fell onto his stomach. Each and every Emerald Inferno impacted with Minervamon, making her scream in terrible time each and every time.

Magnamon took the chance, as he was able to get out from within the pile of the fallen Royal Knights, and hastily fly away taking the chance that Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon had in battling the others. Both Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon noticed the Royal Knight escaping, but didn't mind it escaping and had already decided not to pursue it. The smoke cleared and Chaos Colamon noticed that where Minervamon once was, there was only deleted data now. Quickly choosing another target, Chaos Colamon was a blur, heading towards Marsmon.

Yami Graslmon took his time approaching Mercurimon, who was slowly crawling onward away from Yami Graslmon. The others could only watch what was unfolding in front of their very eyes. They couldn't attack because they learned that it was useless the hard way.

"Dianamon!" Apollomon remarked. "Get out of here. I and the others would cover for you. We might not see each other again sister."

"What?" Dianamon questioned in confusion.

"Leave Baihumon. Leave with Dianamon and regroup with Magnamon if possible. Stay away from this fortress." Zhuqiaomon decided.

"Coming from Zhuqiaomon also..." Ebonwumon muttered. "I do back Zhuqiaomon though. We might not see each other from this time onward again."

"Take care Baihumon." Azulongmon nodded his draconic head.

Dianamon and Baihumon glanced at each other, and both took off, leaving the battle ground. Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon had already decided not to follow anyone that withdrew or escaped, regardless of who they were. Chaos Colamon had just finished defeating Marsmon, with fresh deleted data floating into the air from where Marsmon once was.

"They are merciless." Apollomon noted.

Once close enough, Yami Graslmon released another Black Line at Mercurimon, only this time it was at Mercurimon's right elbow. Black Line sliced right through the elbow, cutting it off from the rest of Mercurimon's body, before it exploded into deleted data. Watching from the Sorcerimon's special tower, Sorcerimon, Acemon and Dreadincemon were amazed at what they were witnessing. Acemon was even more surprised that Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon knew that Acemon had some plans for some of the Royal Knights. One of the Royal Knights that Acemon wanted spared had escaped.

It didn't matter too much to Acemon since Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon had other opponents to deal with at the moment, and neither one could offer chasing after Magnamon. It was unfortunate that Gallantmon was deleted when he was, as he was one of those Royal Knights that Acemon wanted spared as well. Acemon didn't want any of the four sovereigns spared, but he did want Apollomon and Dianamon spared. However Dianamon escaped, along with Baihumon. It didn't matter even if Dianamon informed Neptunemon of what happened before she escaped.

Dreadincemon and Sorcerimon were curious why Acemon wanted some of those laying siege to his fortress to be spared, but they remained silent for the mean time. With another aimed Black Line, Yami Graslmon sliced the head of Mercurimon, decapitating it from the rest of the body. The head held its position for a few moments before exploding into deleted data. Soon afterward the rest of Mercurimon's body exploded into deleted data. It was three Olympus Twelve down and one remaining. Apollomon braced himself for what he knew was coming.

Knowing that he was to be spared, Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon changed their targets. Chaos Colamon released Emerald Inferno at Zhuqiaomon's digi-cores that were around his neck. He was surprised at the tactic that Chaos Colamon was following. Yami Graslmon used Black Line time and time against the digi-cores that were around Ebonwumon. The digi-cores of Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon exploded into deleted data time and time again. With each digi-core being deleted, Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon felt themselves becoming weaker and weaker.

Azulongmon watched, realizing that the same would happen to him. Eventually all the digi-cores that Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon had were no more, and the two felt extremely weak. Yami Graslmon released a Black Line at Ebonwumon's neck. It looked at Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon before its neck was sliced from its body. The head exploded into deleted data and Ebonwumon's body soon followed, exploding into deleted data.

"**Emerald Ring**!" Chaos Colamon yelled.

He clenched both of his fists as he closed his eyes. Red rings, circular in shape, appeared around Chaos Colamon's clenched fists as he opened his eyes and spread his fingers out normally as they weren't clenched anymore. He brought the two hands together with the rings still around the hands as the rings combined into one. Chaos Colamon put his hands aside not pulsing his hands away as he slashed his hands sideways in front of his stomach, releasing the ring at Zhuqiaomon. The ring sliced through Zhuqiaomon's body, but Zhuqiaomon refused to let out any voice of any pain he had felt.

The ring exploded just as it was about to leave Zhuqiaomon. Zhuqiaomon's entire body exploded into deleted data afterward. To those Royal Knights who were watching, they couldn't believe what they were witnessing. They were glad that Magnamon, Dianamon and Baihumon escaped or withdrew when they did. They were especially happy about Magnamon being able to do such a thing at such a time. Both Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon turned their attention on Azulongmon. Refusing to be deleted and defeated without a fight, Azulongmon attacked.

"**Lightning Whip**!" Azulongmon yelled.

Only to his tail slice by Yami Graslmon sword. It fell to the ground and exploded into deleted data. Chaos Colamon went on with releasing Emerald Inferno attacks as large as War Greymon's Terra Force at Azulongmon's digi-cores. Yami Graslmon let Chaos Colamon destroy the digi-cores on his own. Eventually all of Azulongmon's digi-cores were deleted, and Chaos Colamon released an Emerald Ring while Yami Graslmon released a Black Line at Azulongmon. Azulongmon closed his eyes in peace. The two collided with Azulongmon's body in an explosion and he burst into deleted data.

Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon were a little surprised that Azulongmon was deleted as soon as he was; they weren't expecting such a thing so soon. The two turned to Apollomon, with Apollomon posing against the two.

"I'm not going down so easily." Apollomon remarked.

"You and Dianamon are to be ones who are spared. We won't delete you, but just force you to a lower level where you're too weak to attack. After that Acemon's forces can take you and do what they want with you. The same would be done to the Royal Knights who are to be spared." Chaos Colamon explained.

"**Arrow of Apollo**!" Apollomon yelled.

Yami Graslmon swiftly slashed at the arrow with his sword, deleting it. Apollomon rushed at Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon, taking them off guard.

"**Phoebos Blow**!" Apollomon yelled, punching Yami Graslmon with his right clenched hand.

Yami Graslmon was sent flying into the air, with such an attack taking both Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon by surprise. Apollomon realized that the attack didn't delete Yami Graslmon, but he didn't care why it didn't at the moment, turning his attention at Chaos Colamon.

"**Emerald Inferno**!" Chaos Colamon yelled.

He released barrage after barrage of red fireballs the size of War Greymon's Terra Force. Apollomon's body only seemed to absorb such attacks, which wasn't surprising to Chaos Colamon.

"Such technique is useless against me. Now for the honor of the Royal Knights, the Four Sovereigns and the Olympus Twelve! **Sol Blaster**!" Apollomon yelled.

Chaos Colamon's eyes widened in horror. He rushed away from the technique with his Keseltar training. The explosion sent Chaos Colamon off balance and he flew into the air, before landing on his face into the snow. Apollomon turned his attention to Chaos Colamon and prepared his next technique. He didn't expect to delete Chaos Colamon would just one Sol Blaster, as it was shown that Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon were much stronger than that.

"**Arrow of Apollo**!" Apollomon yelled.

Chaos Colamon refused to raise his face and glance behind him for what he knew was coming. He was now depending on Yami Graslmon and his timing. He wasn't disappointed. A Black Line technique deleted the Arrow of Apollo and slammed into Apollomon in an explosion. Apollomon took the pain and refused to voice it. He realized that he might have been the only one to have given Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon a hard time. Chaos Colamon took the chance and using his training got back onto his feet swiftly, turning around and releasing numerous Emerald Rings at Apollomon.

Yami Graslmon soon appeared by Chaos Colamon's side and released numerous Black Lines himself, while Chaos Colamon kept on releasing Emerald Rings. The attacks exploded when they collided into Apollomon weakening him more and more. It wasn't helping that they kept on coming and rapidly to some degree as well. Apollomon noticed that both Emerald Ring and Black Line could have sliced through him, but none have so far, only exploding when they collided with him. Apollomon continued to be hit by Emerald Rings and Black Lines and soon enough he felt that his energy was weakening.

He felt it keeping on weakening until he could no longer sustain his mate form. As such he fell onto his knees, putting his palms onto the ground with his eye sight becoming blurry. He closed his eyes and willed what remaining energy he had to leave him. Apollomon felt the remaining energy leave him and he devolved to his juvenile form, losing consciousness. Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon seized their attacks on Apollomon once they noticed that he collapsed onto his knees. They waited for awhile and were rewarded when he devolved to his juvenile form, collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Acemon would deal with him from here." Chaos Colamon nodded.

"Time to finish off the Royal Knights that are there." Yami Graslmon decided. "I wonder how they are doing now."

The two flew towards the fallen Royal Knights and saw that they were still in the same position they were left in one way or another.

"Let's delete those that aren't needed. Afterward we'd force those that are to be spared down to their juvenile forms... just like Apollomon." Yami Graslmon explained.

The Royal Knights all heard what they said, but they were all oddly too tired and weak still. It surprised the Royal Knights that they would still be weak like they were.

"The Royal Knights have a capability to control their data in a way to reconstruct themselves when they're deleted. I think we should absorb the ones we delete to make sure they don't return." Chaos Colamon muttered.

"Yes." Yami Graslmon nodded. "That is something we should do. We would only have to worry about Gallantmon returning, but then again Acemon would want him to be spared so it's all for the better."

Setting their eyes on Craniummon, even though was at the bottom of the pile of the fallen Royal Knights, Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon let loose with their attacks at him. Oddly enough, the attacks went through the others above him without harming them. Soon enough Craniummon's form burst into deleted data. Chaos Colamon didn't waste time as he was the one who absorbed Craniummon's data. To the Royal Knights who witnessed it, they couldn't believe it and it was a shock for them. Dynasmon and Sleipmon were two of such Royal Knights who witnessed it.

"Craniummon is dealt with. Next is Crusadermon and after that Duftmon." Chaos Colamon informed.

The mentioned Royal Knights gasped. With Craniummon deleted and absorbed it was Crusadermon who was the Royal Knight who was the bottom of the pile now. The Royal Knights that were in a pile did their best to separate themselves from each other. They were successful but such an effort took energy out of them, and they were already weak as they were.

"Why! Thank you all! It is easier to deal with you all now." Yami Graslmon smiled.

Both Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon let their attacks loose on Crusadermon and Crusadermon let out a scream before she burst into deleted data. Yami Graslmon absorbed her data, and while he was absorbing it, something happened to him that he couldn't explain. He saw an owl standing straight releasing some circular pulse attack at it and somehow eventually releasing Crusadermon's deleted data from him. Seeing such a thing made Yami Graslmon gasp unintentionally. Once he had finished absorbing Crusadermon's deleted data, such stuff that he saw vanished as if he never had seen them.

Chaos Colamon was curious about Yami Graslmon's strange behavior while he was absorbing Crusadermon's deleted data, but decided to shrug off for that time at least. Duftmon was their next target and the released their attacks on him. Duftmon eventually burst into deleted data, and both Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon absorbed their data. Both of them saw something that made them gasp when they started absorbing Duftmon's deleted data. Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon fought against what they saw, and it only vanished once they had absorbed all of Duftmon's deleted data.

Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon turned to the remaining Royal Knights. All that were left now were Omnimon, Sleipmon, Alforce Veedramon and Dynasmon.

"The rest we'll spare, but nonetheless we'll still force them to devolve to their juvenile forms." Chaos Colamon informed.

Yami Graslmon nodded. "Here we go again. This is going to take some time and it is going to be painful. That I assure all of you. **Black Line**!"

"**Emerald Inferno**!" Chaos Colamon yelled.

The attacks were released at Sleipmon, but Sleipmon closed his eyes and refused to let out any voice of agony or pain. The Emerald Inferno barrage continued and it was as big as War Greymon's Terra Force. Black Lines and Emerald Infernos continued raining onto Sleipmon, weakening him more and more than he already was. The first to burst into deleted data was Sleipmon's Muspelheim, which Yami Graslmon quickly absorbed, temporarily stopping him from attacking. He only momentarily saw the same owl figure releasing the same attack at him before Yami Graslmon absorbed all the deleted data.

Yami Graslmon returned to releasing Black Lines at Sleipmon, continuing to weaken him. The next to burst into deleted data was Sleipmon's shield "Niflheim". It was Chaos Colamon who absorbed its deleted data and Chaos Colamon absorbed it without seeing anything. Eventually Sleipmon started to feel like Apollomon did. As such Sleipmon eventually did what Apollomon did, and realized that it would be that way that he would be captured and he hated it. Releasing the remaining energy he had, Sleipmon devolved to his juvenile form.

Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon had stopped their attacks when they noticed and understood what was happening. Once they saw Sleipmon's unconscious juvenile form, they moved onto Omnimon and repeated the process all over again with him. Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon weren't sure whether it was because he was the leader of the Royal Knights or because he was the combined form of two strong mate forms or both reasons combined, it took longer for Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon to force him back into his two separate juvenile forms.

With the two juvenile forms of Omnimon unconscious, Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon moved onto Dynasmon. For some reason forcing Dynasmon to devolve to his juvenile form to less time than it did with Sleipmon. Leaving the unconscious juvenile form of Dynasmon alone, the two went on to the last Royal Knight that they were to spare. Alforce Veedramon fought to remain awake and to keep the memories he during the battle that he had witnessed. It seemed an easy task for him at first; laying siege onto Acemon's fortress until he surrendered or was deleted.

The arrival of Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon complicated things and soon enough the Royal Knights fell under the two maturity codelimin. It was a humiliation to all the Royal Knights. Whatever was to happen, Alforce Veedramon silently swore that he would free the data of his absorbed comrades. It surprised Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon that Alforce Veedramon took their punishment longer than Sleipmon, but shorter than Omnimon. Eventually Alforce Veedramon devolved to his juvenile form and went unconscious.

With the juvenile form of Alforce Veedramon unconscious, Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon remained where they were, as their mission and duty was finished. The whole battle took them longer than they thought, but they eventually came out victorious. The siege on Acemon's fortress was crushed under Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon. Their master ordered them to remain where they were once they were done with crushing the siege. What appeared to be reptile sort of dinosaurs that were blue in color with a duck like snout and on two feet came out of the fortress in some numbers.

The dinosaurs with duck like snouts gathered all the unconscious juvenile codelimin that were in the area. Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon watched them as they went back into the fortress with the unconscious juvenile forms that were taken down from their mate forms. Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon glanced around them at the battlefield and noticed numerous places where there were craters and snow being dug out one way or another. Soon enough the two saw a black mist forming not to far from them, and both Yami Graslmon and Chaos Colamon bowed their heads.

The black mist stopped in front of the two and soon vanished, revealing a figure in a black cloak and a black hood, covering any possible features of his. The figure nodded and put its covered hands onto Yami Graslmon's head and Chaos Colamon's back. The figure stepped pass them, walking calmly and quietly towards Acemon's fortress. Both Chaos Colamon and Yami Graslmon raised their heads and turned around. Chaos Colamon turned transparent black for a moment and shrunk to his lower juvenile form of Chaos Otazoidmon. There was no indication that the figure noticed such a thing.

Both Chaos Otazoidmon and Yami Graslmon knew otherwise though. The two followed the Digital Visi into the light blue fortress that was Acemon's fortress in the Ancient Digital World. Dark Blades and Ash Fox weren't too surprised when it seemed that the Digital Visi knew his way around in Acemon's fortress. The two kept following the Digital Visi through the fortress, while they passed by numerous codelimin working one way or another. The two noticed the same dinosaurs with duck like snouts in numerous numbers in the fortress. Eventually the Digital Visi reached what appeared to be throne doors.

He was able to push it open with his power alone without any trouble or difficulty. Dark Blades and Ash Fox followed the Digital Visi into the throne chamber, as the Digital Visi didn't prevent them to enter or told them not to enter. Acemon stood up from his throne once he noticed the Digital Visi and recognized him. Dreadincemon also noticed the Digital Visi and remained in his place where he was in the throne chamber.

"What a pleasure this is Digital Visi." Acemon smiled.

"Stop with the pleasantries already Acemon. Time to get down to business. I have much to share with you and we have much to plan for." The Digital Visi informed...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Acemon - 2. Dreadincemon - 3. Yami Graslmon - 4. Chaos Colamon - 5. Platomon - 6. Chaos Otazoidmon.

**Author's Notes: **This story was originally thought up on the 25th of August 2010, Wednesday. This prologue didn't turn out as I planned it to, but nonetheless it is satisfactory. The things about the new terms is going to be explained eventually, as well as other stuff. Such new terms would appear more often in this story. I'll just say that the Ancient Digital World is not like other Digital Worlds that appeared in the seasons or movies. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Take care and see you on chapter 1 insha' Allah!


End file.
